narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ko Hayabusa
Ko Hayabusa/Yamanaka is a dog belonging to the Yamanaka clan. He is a specialist in Medical Ninjutsu and is Inodai Yamanaka 's teacher. Background His parents were two ninken belonging to the Inuzuka clan. However unlike the other dogs in the pack, he was the runt and didn't fight the same way as the others. While they obeyed a master, Kō wanted to become a master and be obeyed. Growing up he never conectedd with any human there, and wanted to pursue other goals. He runs away from the pack, only to be stopped and injured by rouge ninja. A blond boy saves him and brings him home. The boy was Inoichi Yamanaka. Kō is grateful to the man, and wants to do anything to repay him. Inoichi doesn't want anything from him, but agrees on a deal. His little brother had just turned six, and he wanted someone to watch over him to protect him. Kō agrees on the deal, and makes his way into the shinobi world to make a name for himself. He finds a highly skilled medical ninja and takes interest in what he was doing. He asks the man to teach him, and at first he laughs but after Kō cleverly tricks him into agreeing, he teaches the ninken Medical ninjutsu. Kō was a natural at it, and soon surpassed the man. He was intelligent enough to create his own antidotes and new ways of using his new skills that had never been done before. He was known as one of the most skilled Medical Ninja in the Nation. He allies himself to the Yamanaka clan, and dies his coat with flowers to symbolise this. Years after their agreement, Kō finally sees Inoichi's younger brother Inodai, now a young genin. He becomes friends with his sensei Yuki Nagi, and they agree that if Inodai has trouble while becoming a ninja, he would take the boy under his wing and train him. Inodai his team mates and Yuki's brother's students are sent on an espionage mission. Inodai is given Yuki's radio in case the mission was in danger. Eventually, Inodai does call Yuki, on the verge of death. Hayabusa, knowing it was time, goes with Yuki to save the genin. He heals Inodai, who was impaled by a spear through his stomach. He then tells him he was taking him with him to train in private, that he had an agreement with Inoichi. Hayabusa decided that it would be more efficient if Inodai had his own appartment to train with no distractions, and thus Inodai couldn't really see his friends. At first, Hayabusa just saw Inodai as a simple child who was weak. The dog didn't live with Inodai, he had made himself a house with boxed in a street of Konoha. When it was raining hard, Inodai found Hayabusa in his box house and takes him home with him. This gives Hayabusa a new view of Inodai. The young boy was kind enough to offer him a place to stay while he had been nothing but harsh and strict to him. He finally took Inodai's feelings and emotions into account, not snapping or bitting him to much. Post-War After a few later, during the Nine-Tails attack, Hayabusa sends a now fourteen Inodai away from the village for protection while he helps fight the Nine-Tails. He finds Yuki Nagi's husband, Arashi Sarutobi and Sayu Hitomi's dead bodies, and tells a now pregnant Yuki about the tragic event. He trains Inodai long and hard, and after some years he grows to become a fine ninja. Hayabusa used his chance to test his new discoveries on Inodai. To make Inodai even better, he inserted ninken and neko genes into Inodai, enhancing his sense of smell and awareness. Since Inodai was prone to panic attacks, he performed an operation on him, opening up his sides and putting a blue liquid that would calm Inodai down during his panic attacks. He also tells Inodai to let his hair grown very very long, and shows him how to use it like a dog's tail or hand using thin chakra threads in each strand. While on a mission with Inodai, he is injured fatally, and is assumed to be dead. However he was alive, but in a long coma. Personality He is known to be very strict and harsh towards his students, namely Inodai. He is also hard to get to know and often stays on his own. He can, however, be very kind and patient to those he genuinly cares about. It takes time, but he can warm up to people if he wanted to. He is very intelligent and rebellious. Appearance His breed is unknown, due to having mixed breed parents, Ko Hayabusa is a large brown dog with long fur and a long bushy tail. He has large black eyes that are always squinted. He sports three pink flowers on his flank, a symbol that he belongs to the Yamanaka clan. He also wears white leg protectors with red crosses on them, and a white bandana with a red cross on the back and front of it. Abilities Medical Ninjutsu Ko Hayabusa is known to be the best medical Ninken in Konoha. He can be compared to Sakura of his knowledge of medical Ninjutsu. He is also skilled in identifying poisons and herbs. Part II Three-Tails Arc Invation of Pein Arc At long last, Hayabusa awakes from his coma. After some time he is able to walk and talk again, and requests for Inodai to come tend to him. He doesn't know how long he was in a coma, and he is surprised to see a now adult Inodai step into the room. Inodai is tearful at their reunion, and like usual Hayabusa bites him so that he'd calm down. Hayabusa, along with Inodai Hitomi and Ino, is saved by one of Tsunade's summons when Konoha is destroyed by Pein. Hitomi, however, was not saved and she dies. Hayabusa watches a crushed Inodai cry for his student. He helps heal those he can. He and Inodai watch as a defeated Nagato revives all those who died during his attack, and places his paw on Inodai's shoulder, while his student is overjoyed of his student's revival. He is later seen standing in the crowd when Naruto returns to Konoha, waging his tail. Five Kage Summit Arc Hayabusa is seen with Inodai and his three students during this arc, for he continued Inodai's medical ninjutsu training now that he could again. He watches Inodai questionable when he punches a table, red faced. Chikara Arc Adventures at Sea arc Shinobi World War Arc When Inodai says he wants to take part in the war, Inoichi refuses because he wants to keep his brother safe. Hayabusa tries to convince Inoichi he could take part, but the two brothers end up fighting each other. He is placed as the second in command to Shizune in the Fifth Division, where he works to heal the ninja arriving. He also fights a fair number of Zetsu, bravely protecting his patients. Ten-Tails revival Arc Hayabusa remains in the medical wing throughout the war, but helps fight off any enemies that posed a threat. He is barely seen during this arc, only really seen in the background healing people. Epiloge In the episode, Hayabusa is now a very old dog, older than Akamaru. It was his time to go. He walks behind now married Inodai and Yoruha and stops and Inodai stops with him. He tells him that it was his time to go, and instead of the tearful Inodai of the past, the older one gives Hayabusa a grieved smile and takes his paw. Hayabusa admits how proud he is of Inodai, and leaves his leg protectors and bandana for Inodai, before turning away into the distance to die alone in peace with no regrets. Quotes *(To Inodai) "I...haven't been as nice to... you as I... should have been... but... please... I want you... to be happy..." *(To Inodai) "Don't you dare cry. I've been dead all these years only to find a cry-baby? I don't think so" Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:FINAL Category:Summoning